316: Morpholomew
Morpholomew, A.K.A. Experiment 316, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to morph organisms into any other organism, after seeing the target organism or a photo of the target organism at least once before. However, someone who has been morphed keeps the same voice and needs 316 to change back. His one true place is at a costume store. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Stitch pulled Lilo's skateboard from the umbrella and the pod flew into the fountain. Personality Morpholomew is very curious, as he chased a noise, which he found to be a rabbit. He is one of the few experiments that demand payment, which he considers to be chicken legs. He loves chicken legs so much he can go through dozens of buckets of them in only a few minutes. Appearance Morpholomew is a small red blob-like experiment with a small body, two arms, two legs, a short tail, a thin mouth and dark eyes. Special Abilities Morpholomew can alter the appearance of any organism he touches into any other, even if it's not the same species. The organism's vocal cords stay identical, however. Weaknesses Morpholomew must have the image of the requested form in his head for the transformation to work. Stitch! Morpholemew fell under Hämsterviel's possession under unknown circumstances. He was modified to morph his own body instead of others, and was given a vocabulary. At an unknown time after this, Lilo, now an adult, took a vacation with her daughter, Kidda, to an island in Japan, where, unbeknownst to them, Stitch was at the time. Kidda met Stitch, who mistook her for a de-aged Lilo, and they played together. Hämsterviel took advantage of this and sent Gantu to use Morpholomew to take the image of her and distract Stitch long enough to capture him. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-29-08h59m52s16.png|Morpholomew's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-12h49m50s177.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h40m22s66.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h00m35s155.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h40m29s136.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h40m40s249.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h40m53s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h01m00s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h01m09s19.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h40m10s172.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h01m24s128.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h01m46s124.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h05m18s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-09h07m59s31.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h32m06s35.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h44m33s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h45m30s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h11m31s207.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h44m48s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h42m59s200.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h43m06s172.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h29m42s157.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h46m19s35.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h46m56s191.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h29m23s244.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h28m50s139.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h48m01s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-09h26m32s215.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h49m28s123.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h49m49s115.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h33m11s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h26m17s151.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h50m43s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h19m14s16.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h34m18s108.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h26m39s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-10h59m17s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h19m38s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h19m46s85.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h25m13s63.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h24m57s137.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h42m49s47.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h24m36s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h35m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h35m30s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h36m06s129.png|Morpholomew with Lilo, Stitch, Jake Long, Trixie and Fu Dog ImagesCACP4ZJ3.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-22-11h41m59s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-11h59m17s26.png vlcsnap-2013-03-22-11h59m25s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h37m07s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h37m15s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h38m23s235.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h37m02s249.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h34m38s83.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-17h35m20s239.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-21h18m55s33.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-21h18m49s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m18s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h37m27s108.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-10h00m38s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h43m29s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m43s217.png 316anime.png|Morpholomew in Stitch! anime panes54.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m15s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m59s74.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m56s27.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m58s144.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m42s242.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h19m55s62.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m05s199.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m02s71.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m36s245.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m10s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m47s35.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m34s198.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m10s251.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m13s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h26m56s189.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m18s81.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m51s83.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h20m50s122.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m18s51.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m20s1.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m02s247.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m27s153.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h31m55s117.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m10s63.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m28s166.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m31s46.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h27m11s87.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h29m45s106.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m02s179.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m25s172.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h23m46s67.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m36s161.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m37s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m19s182.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m08s248.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h21m37s70.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m04s249.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m50s43.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m51s67.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m25s224.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h32m32s225.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h22m48s123.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h24m47s167.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h25m58s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h28m55s108.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h30m32s42.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m28s244.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m25s169.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m35s147.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h35m34s245.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m24s135.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m54s115.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m50s2.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m20s220.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m13s9.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h38m38s45.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m16s89.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m57s88.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m44s218.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m26s247.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h39m42s183.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h41m57s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h43m55s153.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m24s216.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m46s203.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m04s144.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m08s21.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m35s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h33m36s62.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h36m52s252.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m24s78.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m13s151.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h46m45s51.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h34m51s46.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m02s99.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m29s140.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m33s94.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m21s165.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m35s191.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m37s139.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m55s233.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h47m44s138.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h37m46s41.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h40m40s246.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h42m44s210.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h45m03s44.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m07s182.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m17s47.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m28s149.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h49m49s61.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m15s97.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h50m25s202.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m23s12.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m46s243.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m55s62.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m06s165.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m14s252.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m24s125.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m31s187.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h52m37s237.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h51m23s12.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m04s13.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m09s52.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m15s115.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m24s201.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m29s243.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m35s39.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h53m56s229.png Trivia *Morpholomew is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Shrink, and Leroy. *When the American Dragon cast first encounters Stitch, they all think he's a messed up Leprechaun. *While Lao Shi and Mrs. Hasagawa are on their date, they do stereotypical activities often associated with new couples: long walks on the beach, romantic dinner, and even a show-off of skills from Lao Shi. *It is revealed that Spud is afraid of sharks, although he gets over his fear at the end of the episode. *Spud is the one that finds Experiment 316's new name, Morpholomew. *When Jake Long was in his dragon form, he was mistaken for Morpholomew by Gantu. *In this episode, Jake's dragon form's mane and spikes flutter in the wind when airborne, which is not the case in the actual American Dragon show. *The entire American Dragon cast is drawn in its Season 1 design. *This episode is the only crossover episode of American Dragon: Jake Long, but is the first of four for Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *When "Morpholomew" aired for the first time on The Disney Channel, a new episode of American Dragon: Jake Long was also aired the same day ("The Long Weekend" of Season 1). *According to the broadcast information of the series, this episode is meant to take place after the episode "Body Guard Duty" of Season 1. *In this episode, the scene where Lao Shi and Ms. Hasagawa eat spaghetti at a Hawaiian restaurant is a reference to a very similar scene featured in the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *Morpholomew's pod color is yellow. *Morpholomew is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 316 Primary function: Shapeshifter". *Morpholomew is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males